Many animals, such as pigs, dogs, etc., have an acute sense of smell and are commonly used to detect “target” scents/odors, such as scents associated with drugs, explosives, biological substances, chemical substances, etc. For example, trained scent detection dogs are generally among the most reliable means for detecting dangerous or illegal materials, chemical materials, and/or biological materials by the scents which these materials emit and have the ability to do so at extremely low concentrations.
However, before being used to perform scent-based detection work, dogs or other animals must first be trained to use their acute sense of smell to detect target scents in a fast accurate and reliable manner. Presently, there are no technologies that are as accurate, fast, sensitive, mobile, and durable as the nose of a well-trained scent detection dog.